Ultraman Neko Arrives
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = None |NxEpisode = Three Heads Are Better Than One |image = ウルトラマンネコ.png}} is the 1st episode of Ultraman Neko. Sypnosis Marcus and Jordan find a cat lying around their void deck, not knowing his secret. The Earth has been targetted by evil eyes, who want to enslave all life forms except for their own kind, the canines. A giant monster soon appears, threatening all Earthlings. What is hope disguised as? Heroes *Ultraman Neko Villains *Dogfather *Fangular *Alien Canis Yi Story A massive spacecraft hoved above Earth. "Arise!" The group of Kaiju and Seijin got up from their seats amd cheered. With a staff gripped tightly in his claws, the Dogfather smirked. "We shall prove to the universe the supremacy of canines!" "CANINES SHALL RULE!!" Chapter 1 "MEEEOOOWWW" a cat called as he slumped down at a corner of a void deck of a HDB flat. The cat had a light brown and black fur running down his back. His torso was as white as snow. The serenity of being bathed in the evening sunlight suited him well. He heard footsteps. Then, all of a sudden, a swarm of people scurried past him, blocking and unblocking the sunlight such that it flickered irritatingly. The cat, not enjoying the display of strobe lights, carried its bottom up and ambled away to find another place to rest. Chapter 2 "I shan't be surprised if another herd of buffaloes were to obstuct the sunlight again," the cat thought, "Singapore is an island with 5, 607, 300 people living in just 719.1 km, after all." "Oh look, a cat! Sooooo cute!" a random human declared. The cat judged that the male human was about 11 years old. His name, Marcus Chua, clearly sewn on his uniform. There was another older human behind him, perhaps 18 years old. "How is that cat cute?! Cats are very fierce, and evilllll," the older human commented. The cat, seemingly annoyed by his rudeness, turned his butt to face him. "Bro! How can you say that? The cat has feelings too you know!" The 11 year old squatted down and patted the cat on the head, much to the disgust of his brother, who urged him to go away from the cat. "This cat is a male...I think" "Don't know," his brother replied, "please don't ask me to check." "Let's name him...Beezow doo doo zoppitty bop-bop! Nah, that's too stupid, how about...Whiskers? Paws? Tails?" "Urm...whatever you like" his brother replied, rolling his eyes. "Alright, then I'll call him Whiskers." "Okay, let's go, mum and dad are waiting for us. And no, we are NOT keeping that cat." The cat stroked his whiskers. Now he had a second name to live under. That human seemed rather pleasant, but his brother was surely not. Chapter 3 Dogfather stared at the sea of canines standing in front of him. He turned to Alien Canis Yi, who was standing beside him. "Open the cell!" "Yes sir, madam!" "What?!" Yi pressed a button on the massive control panel beside Dogfather. The wall behind them flashed a blinding light before sliding to the side. There was a long corridor extending to about 50 metres. A giant kaiju which was lying on the ground stood up and stretched out. "Yi! Go to Earth and pass the order! If they refuse, Fangular shall DESTROY!!" Fangular roared in agreement. "Yes sir, madam," Yi replied "WHAT?! The massive spacecraft spat out another leaf-shaped craft about one quarter its size. Chapter 4 The cat, now named whiskers, saw the 2 humans scurrying towards an elevator, and so he chased after them. After the humans entered the elevator, Whiskers leaped in as quick as his feline cousin, the cheetah. "Why is this cat following us?!" the brother exclaimed. "He must have some reason, cats have the sixth sense..." "Urgh, seriously Marcus? SERIOUSLY?" "What?" Marcus replied "just let him follow us." The elevator stopped at the 8th floor. Marcus' brother seemed to be greatly relieved to be able to move away from Whiskers. Unfortunately for him, the cat followed them until their doorstep. As the brothers knocked on the door, their father unlocked the door and exlclaimed, "Marcus, Jordan, you're home so early? Is that a cat??!" Chapter 5 "Okay, go away now, furry fiend," Jordan sneered at the cat who was staring intently at him. The cat continued staring without budging. Marcus and Jordan stepped into the house. Jordan swiftly slammed the metal grill shut and locked it to prevent Whiskers from coming in. Unfortunately for him again, Whiskers simply slid throught the grill. "Wow, he's slimmer than you, Jordan." "Quiet, you. And get this cat out of the house!!! Dad!!" "This cat followed you up in the lift?!" his father asked curiously. "Yep." "What? What cat?" their mother suddenly yelled from the kitchen. "Well you boys better get it out of the house, i just sweeped the house this morning, and this cat is shedding fur at the speed of 1 zillion hairs a second." "Dad, "zillion" isn't a number," Marcus remarked "Yeah, yeah..." Jordan sighed. Just then, their mother yelled from the kitchen, "Guys, come eaaatttt!!!" Their father frantically carried the cat up, unlocked the metal grill, and placed it outside the house. Beep! Jordan fished a device out of his pocket. "Member Jordan Chua, please report to base immediately! We are receiving reports A large kaiju rampaging in Clementi, area W-CL160." "Yes, captain!" Chapter 6 Jordan dashed out of the house. Marcus wondered if he was just making an excuse to get away from Whiskers. Jordan soon arrived at his workplace, the Special Earth Protection Team, SEPT headquaters. After his national service he was deemed fit and skillful enough so he was sent to work at SEPT. The captain of the team is Andy Lim. Age, 32. Strict but kind hearted. There is member Gerald Teo, the smart one. Age, 18. Added lots of new tech to SEPT mechas. Then, there is member Rachel Lee, the sharp shooter. The only female member of SEPT. Age:...let's not be rude. Ramaswamy Kumar, skilled at piloting SEPT jets. Age: 18. Finally, Jordan Chua, good at planning strategies for attacks. Age: 18. He hates cats and the fact he was actually selected for SEPT. He and his colleagues checked the computers for information when suddenly, a loud message boomed thoughout the island. "Inhabitants of planet Earth, we are the Supreme Canine Army. You shall agree to the fact that canines are the ultimate species in the universe. We demand that you hand over the planet to us within 1 hour. Fangular is already destroying your buildings and he won't stop until you surrender Earth to us." "SEPT, this is your very first mission," Captain Andy Lim began, "this is not simulated training, we have a real threat now. We have to find and stop whoever that wants our planet." "Well if we just surrender there'll be no threat!" Jordan laughed. "I will not tolerate this sort of attitude!" Andy barked. "Okay, okay, I was just joking..." Gerald thought for a while, "well we could try to negotia--" "And NO negotiation!!" the messaged boomed again. "--tion...Well, guess not..." Gerald continued. "We should just fly out and shoot the carp out of the monster!!" Jordan shouted so suddenly that everyone was startled. "He's right," the captain agreed, "if we attack, the living things on Earth have a chance of surviving, if we surrender, things obviously get urm, undesirable" Andy commanded the team to fly out in the SEPT jets. Jet Alpha, Beta and Gamma flew out of the base. Chapter 7 Fangular had moved off from Clementi and headed to Ang Mo Kio, where Jordan and Marcus lived. Marcus and his parents perred out of the window only to see a giant dog with blueish grey fur and blood red eyes stomping uprooting trees and stomping cars. Freaking out, Marcus and his parents dashed downstairs, forgetting that there was an elevator. They hopped into their car and sped away. The rest of the residents in the neighbourhood followed suit. Three jets flew overhead, now Marcus knew Jordan was not just making excuses. Then he remembered, he had left Whiskers in the apartment block! The jets shot lasers at Fangular, who was about to destroy the HDB flat. The kaiju staggered backwards. He fired a few fireballs at the planes in succession. They swiftly dodged them and shot Fangular again. The kaiju roared. Marcus turned to look behind him, Fangular smashed the block to bits. His mouth fell agape. A saucer approached the SEPT jets and Yi said, "humans, you are cheating. Attacking the kaiju wasn't a choice!" "Neither was this!" Jordan yelled. He fired shots from Jet Alpha, hitting Yi's saucer and sending it plunging to the ground. Fangular suddenly slashed Jet Alpha with his claws, causing an explosion which sent it crashing to the ground. "Jordan!!" the captain shouted in shock. Chapter 8 Before the jet could hit the ground, a shining hand caught it. Jordan stared up in disbelief. It was and Ultraman! "Wait, it has a head of a cat! This can't be right!" "I am Ultraman Neko, I'm here to help." Jordan's eyes widened before he saw his surroundings blur until everything became blank. Neko placed the plane on the ground and charged at Fangular. The kaiju dealt stinging blows at Neko. The Ultra swiped his leg and kicked the kaiju. Jets Beta and Gamma fired repeatedly at Fangular. Neko jumped up and dived down at the beast, knocking him to the ground. He blocked his fireballs and put his arms in an "L" position. "Neko Beam!" An orange ray of energy charged furiously at Fangular. With one hit, the monster toppled over and burst into flames. Yi scampered back into his damaged saucer and drifted out of the Earth's atmosphere. All was back to normal. Everyone was safe again. Even so, Marcus could not take off his mind that Whiskers had met his demise. END Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Neko Continuity Category:Ultraman Neko Episodes